


A bath with the Girlfriend

by Suryce



Category: Gatchaman Crowds
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Study, F/F, POV Female Character, Post-Insight, Scars, Smut, Utsutsu-POV, insight spoilers, little angst here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suryce/pseuds/Suryce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utsutsu goes to take a bath with Hajime, but her girlfriend in a flirty mood today and they spend the evening in the warm embrace of each other.</p>
<p>Explicit smut / Insight spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bath with the Girlfriend

It was a quiet late afternoon, for which Utsutsu was glad. As much as she appreciated O.D. smothering support, she could do without his embarrassing knowing glances and smiles when she was going to take a bath at Hajime's apartment. The worse part is that Utsutsu couldn't stop herself from smiling either. She quickly trotted from one apartment to the next and knocked while trying to take a more neutral expression. Too bad for her, the door immediately opened to Hajime's own beaming smile, cheerfully calling her name in her loud, high-pitch voice. “Hajime...” answered Utsutsu bashfully as she was invited inside.

Hajime shared her own apartment with Sugane and Paiman, but unlike O.D., those two were either indifferent or tactful enough to look the other way. Nonetheless, Utsutsu felt a little happy to hear from Hajime that those two were both enjoying their Friday night outside, and also a little guilty to feel that way. “Sugane has been out a lot lately, always hanging out with girls. Can you believe this?” Asked Hajime with a sly smile, moving one step closer to Utsutsu to lock arms wit her while she was leading her to the living room. “He's almost making me jealous, almost...” Utsutsu was first surprised to hear this from Hajime of all people, until she saw, or rather felt that her girlfriend was literally vibrating with excitement. “He's not the only one who wants to fool around with a girl...”

*  
**

“Can I undress you?” Hajime asked with a sweet whisper that the bathroom walls didn't echo, unbelievably smooth compared to her usual pitch. It was Utsutsu's turn to shiver. Normally, the two girls would simply undress by themselves, their back turn to each other, without any particular fuss, but Hajime had no intention to let the tension fade away. Utsutsu's face was redder than ever, her instinct was telling her to look down and keep her back to Hajime to try to hide herself somehow, but instead she abruptly turned around and threw herself in her arms. “Please...”

A little gasp escaped Hajime from the unexpected hug, before she recomposed herself and petted Utsutsu's head with a smile. “Aww, what a cutie! Feeling gloomy, are we? Then, if you allow me...” It was not the most practical position to do this, but somehow Hajime's hands found a way, traveling across the tissue from one place to another, untying a knot there, sliding a piece through a limb here. Utsutsu often found nakedness more comfortable than the alternative, but she had never imagined the breathtaking excitement of surrendering herself like this. Hajime was gentle yet unhesitating, and soon Utsutsu was completely naked in front of her. A shiver raced through her body, but not because she felt cold. The still fully-clothed Hajime was looking down at her exposed features, lips opened in a grin of admiration, her pale brown eyes bright with passion, along the red of her cheeks. Utsutsu indulged in the delicious feeling of vulnerability, accompanied by the sweet pride of passively seducing her girlfriend.

She wondered if she could defeat Hajime's patience and silently convinces her to forget about the bath entirely. Not that Utsutsu wanted to go directly to business, but it was amusing to push Hajime buttons. She often looked like she was perfectly calm and in control, but when she was really excited about something, she would lose all countenance. The floating moment ended though, as Hajime did find the will to brush off the drool rolling off her mouth and move on. “You can undress me too, if you want” she said with a recomposed smile. “I'm gloomy,” interjected Utsutsu with a pout, a little vexed for her charms. Grasping the initiative, she started to unbuttons Hajime's shirt more firmly than she had done with Utsutsu.

Unfortunately for Utsutsu, her momentum took a dive as Hajime ended up in underwear. Hajime was plump in more than one or two areas and it was hard not to stop to look at her body. Utsutsu sometimes felt small next to Hajime, and it wasn't just because she was slightly taller than her. Where Utsutsu was scrawny, Hajime was beautifully healthy. Hajime moved her whole body with every step she took, it bounced around like her spirit. And now those curves were staring back at her and the sweet temptation to touch and caress her girlfriend's body was overtaking her mind. “There's still more to remove...” Hajime took her out of her reverie with a sly smile, “I can't take a bath like this, can I?”

Utsutsu gasped and looked at the wall, her cheeks red again. Before she could stutter an answer, Hajime leaned her head towards Utsutsu's shoulder, her mouth next to her small ear that became even redder when she heard the inviting whisper: “You can wash everything you want once I'm as naked as you...” A gasp escaped Utsutsu again when Hajime softly grabbed her shivering hands and led her arms towards the strap of her bra. Used wrongly, Utsutsu's hands could be a deadly weapon, but Hajime offered herself in full trust. Once the bra untied, they both let it fall slowly between them, their eyes and bodies locked into each other. “One more...” whispered Hajime.

She was the one who broke the almost-hug, taking one step backwards, standing straight to proudly show off her assets. “I want you to look at me as you do it, Utsutsu...” And with that said, Hajime gently pressed her hands on Utsutsu's shoulders, inviting her to sit down for the last part. Was this revenge for earlier? She was going to make her salivate as much as Utsutsu had done to her, every step of the way? “Fine...” complied Utsutsu meekly. As a Gatchaman, she had faced worse things than removing the panties off of her girlfriend's butt... hadn't she? Before moving down though, she just took a second to look at Hajime's ample chest, followed by another second, that led to one more second... Hajime was about to say something when Utsutsu finally came to her knees to face the last remnant piece of clothing.

Now that she was there, Utsutsu fully realized how incredibly embarrassing this position was, with her face right next to her girlfriend's crotch, but Hajime was adamant, a broad, mischievous smile on her face. Defeated, Utsutsu put her hand on Hajime's panties and slowly slid them down her meaty thighs. She was still unsure where to look before that point, but her stare widened as its attention was caught by the reveal of Hajime's trimmed bush. Not that it was the first time she was seeing it, but usually it was a much more dense pack of pubes, their color darker than her light brown head hair. Utsutsu tore her eyes away to look up at Hajime's face and discovered that her own cheeks were red with embarrassment. Nonetheless, she was looking straight back at Utsutsu with a somewhat confident smile. “Go on, look all you want,” she invited... “Though I can't show much while my legs are tied together by my panties like that...”

“Oh,” Utsutsu got out of her reverie and brought back her attention to Hajime's pair of panties, slightly rolled up and still hanging on to her thighs, effectively restricting her legs' movement. Utsutsu started to slid them down again, while trying to not get them anymore tangled up. When Hajime lifted each of her foot in turn to free her last piece of clothing, she lingered a little to try to make Utsutsu look at her crotch some more. But Utsutsu found the will to keep her attention focused on the actual task and stood up again to go put Hajime's panties and bra into the basket with the rest of her clothes. When she turned back again though, Hajime was now the one sitting, her butt on the stool, her back towards Utsutsu, head turned to look at her with an inviting smile. “Here we go, I'm all yours to wash...”

Even Hajime's back was a tempting sight in and of itself. From the distinct shape of her shoulder blades to the cute birth mark on the road to her round butt, punctuated by various scars that dated a year back. Utsutsu felt a little guilty and wanted to do something special for her girlfriend, like a massage, but she had no idea how to go about it and wasn't confident enough to randomly try something she had never done before. Instead she moved on to what she had been told to do and poured some soap on her hand to spread on Hajime's shapely back. “You can do the front too, you know...” Hajime reminded her as she was rinsing her back. Utsutsu sighed, before getting more soap to indulge Hajime... and herself. Utsutsu felt some of her own patience finally snap, and since it's what her girlfriend wanted, she started to move her hands across Hajime's body in frustration. She grabbed her love handles and squeezed her big tights, aggressively caressing her fat. Hajime's moans filled the rooms as Utsutsu moved her brown hair to the side to kiss the back of her neck, before progressively moving to her shoulder and finally her shoulder blade. Drool was dripping from Hajime's mouth and she had to articulate her words between two moans: “Utsutsu... are you... angry?”

“I'm gloomy...” whispered Utsutsu ambiguously, now resting her cheek on Hajime's back. Her hands' movements became softer as well as they moved up to hug her girlfriend's belly. “I don't mind, Utsutsu, you can go on,” said Hajime softly, taking her hands in her own to guide them up to feel her breasts, “I just don't want to upset you if that's what I'm doing.” Utsutsu stayed silent a moment, her slender fingers pressed absentmindedly against Hajime's soft, smothering chest. She hadn't been angry at Hajime in a long while, but it did happened when they originally met. Wasn't it Utsutsu's fault? She was always so gloomy, even when Hajime was trying to cheer her up.

Fortunately, something took her attention away from her ruminations. “Wait... Hajime... Hasn't your chest become bigger lately? Like... compared to two years ago?” As she was saying that, Utsutsu tried to remember what she had felt during their first time. It had been a sweet and light experience that had left a deep, positive mark on her. “W-what? You're sure?” Said a startled Hajime, who pressed her hands on Utsutsu's again to get a hold of her own anatomy “I think they are the same... You must be imagining things. Is the heat of the moment getting to you?” While Hajime pondered and teased, Utsutsu moved her hands back down towards her girlfriend's crotch, brushing her nicely trimmed pubes with her fingers. “Can I do it?” She asked softly, “I'll be gentle.”

Hajime gave her a big smile and nodded, “go ahead.” As Utsutsu expected, to say that Hajime was wet at this point was an euphemism. She was more than ready to get past teasing and Utsutsu was happy to indulge her. She only took a small moment to caress her vulva before sliding a finger inside effortlessly. Hajime's moans quickly redoubled in intensity. She was always quite loud when she was on the receiving end, which Utsutsu thought was both embarrassing and amusing. Even during the clumsiness of their first time, Hajime had been so loud that Utsutsu had gotten really worried and thought she had done something wrong. In the end, they had both laughed about it and found their pace, which is what Utsutsu wanted to do again today. She wanted to capture that feeling again, the contentment of being fine as they were.

So she smiled at Hajime's cacophony of contentment, happy to let go of any tension between them to simply focus on pleasing her lovingly. She hugged her tightly, kissed the corner of her neck some more, and played with her intimacy at a slowly increasing tempo as she added a second finger. Hajime had spoiled Utsutsu like this during their first time, and many times after, and while the latter loved every second of it, there was also a particular satisfaction in being the one providing the spoiling. Feeling Hajime squirming in her arms, unable to contain her pleasure, never failed to put Utsutsu in her own drunken-like state. With practice, she had also learned her signals, and sure enough, Hajime soon bobbed her head backward, her eyes misty from the overcoming pleasure. Utsutsu took the occasion to kiss her cheek and redoubled on the intensity of her fingering to get Hajime over the edge. Just before she did, Utsutsu whispered in her ear: “I love you.”

To describe Hajime's orgasms as an explosion was amusingly barely an exaggeration. The mess she made with her drool was nothing compared to the one she made by squirting, all the while her whole body tensed and she almost literally kicked with her legs. In retrospect, the bathroom was an alright location for a messy bed partner like Hajime, though it was not the most comfortable of places and she almost kicked into the soap bottles. Hajime never put half of herself into anything that fired her passions and that's why Utsutsu loved her anyway. And she couldn't say she didn't felt some pride seeing her girlfriend almost literally stunned by the tremendous orgasm she just gave to her, even if she knew that it was mostly due to her intense sensitivity. Still holding Hajime's shivering body, Utsutsu took care to finish washing her properly while she was dazed in the afterglow as always.

*  
**

“I'm sorry if I went too far with the teasing,” said Hajime, now the one hugging Utsutsu from behind while sitting in the bath. The atmosphere was now much more relaxed, thanks to the hot water and the time it took to wash Utsutsu's impressive hair length once Hajime had recovered from her sensations. “It's not a competition,” she continued, “and I don't want to make it feel like one if that doesn't suit you.” Behind Hajime's patient mask, there was a bold and passionate person, and in her chest, a bright fire. But “it's fine” said Utsutsu, turning around to snuggle with Hajime in her protective embrace, because it reassured her to know that right now she was the wind kindling this flame. “I love you,” said Hajime with a tender smile before leaning in to kiss her.

It's moments like this that taught Utsutsu that five minutes could seemingly stretch into eternity. Hajime's lips would always smother her into a bubble where nothing existed besides them. Where every movement was slow and important. If Hajime was fiery when it came to sex, she was otherwise delicate when it came to kissing. She barely played with her tongue, instead kissing with her lips, tasting the tenderness of her girlfriend's. Nonetheless, she hadn't lost all of her playfulness, and ignoring Utsutsu's pitiful moan of complaint when she broke the kiss, she leaned her head, her cheek caressing Utsutsu's, and whispered in her ear: “after we're out, it's my turn to make you come...”

*  
**

After the bath, the two girlfriends would usually relax in the living room, watching TV while their hair dried, still only clothed with their towels. But Hajime had a different idea for today. “There's nobody home, so why don't we make ourselves extra-comfortable?” She proposed with a smile before they sat at the table, her hands massing Utsutsu's shoulder gently from behind, “if that's fine with you, of course...” She moved her hands down towards her chest, where the towel held together, making her meaning clear. Utsutsu nodded and let Hajime put her naked once again. It made her a bit tense to be daring like this in someone else's living room, but Hajime joined in of course and it was a bit reassuring. They sat and did as usual and Utsutsu soon forgot about that worry, even with the new sensation of her naked butt on the cushion. The once again mesmerizing sight of Hajime's chest slightly bouncing as she was chugging down a brick of milk also helped her forget other matters.

“The less you have on the better, isn't it?” Asked Hajime casually, “is it more comfortable that way for you?” Utsutsu was tempted to respond with a simple “yes.” But she gave a more complete answer. “I don't dislike clothes. I like cute ones.” Hajime nodded, she pretty much knew that already considering the number of times she had went shopping with Utsutsu. “But I also like... to not wear too much. It makes me feel... less gloomy.” It was a difficult sentiment to translate. There was a feeling of freedom in nakedness, but it had more to do than with just the physical sensations of being covered with layers of tissue. Clothes were cute, clothes were desirable, but they weren't who Utsutsu really was. When Utsutsu was wearing her school uniform, it defined her as a student, which, without being wrong or unpleasant, wasn't all she was, nor did it really project her most basic self. “Also, I can do this.” She crawled up behind Hajime and suddenly hugged her, skin against skin, a laughter escaping her girlfriend's lips. “Say...” Asked Hajime again, “what do you say you spend the night here? And we can stay naked as much as you want...”

As ever, stepping inside Hajime's room was like changing dimension. The rest of the apartment felt washed out compared to the explosion of colors that had seemed to happen in here. Even if Utsutsu had come to be quite familiar with the place, it always took a second or two to adjust. Not that the colors were aggressive on the eyes, but the amount of things to look provided quite a sight. Further away from the entrance was Hajime's bed, or rather a hammock suspended behind a yellow curtain, with a mass of dolls, plushies and cushions stored underneath. The walls were sky blue, with big red flowers on the left adorning the space for her desk, while mysterious little ghosts creeped around everywhere among a myriad of other decorations. One might have taken it for a child's room if not for the clear amount of personal effort that had went into it and the signs of hand work on the desk. In a way, it represented well the unbashful personality of its occupant.

The fact that said occupant was also unbashfully naked added a new feel of surrealism to the room. But even more, Hajime was back to her seductive mood, flaunting her curves as she was setting up the table and snacks for the night. “Only for later,” she said, looking back at Utsutsu with a sly smile, “First I have a promise to hold.” The table set, she stood up again and approached Utsutsu, their breasts almost touching. “If you're still in the mood, that is?” Hajime asked with a sensual whisper, her head leaning forward to close some of the distance, eyes locked into her girlfriend's. Utsutsu didn't break the stare. Confident, she leaned her own head to rest her forehead on Hajime's, and answered in a single breath, “I'm all yours.”

Hajime's smile was larger than ever, its charm bringing Utsutsu into a trance once again. She let Hajime take her hand and lead her toward the back of the bedroom. The hammock? They had had their fun in there before, but it was more practical for playful or sleepy cuddling. “Nah, here” indicated Hajime, leading her girlfriend under the unconventional bed, making her lie in the pile of cute cushions and plushies. Hajime leaned on her, kissing her forehead tenderly, before moving to her cheek with a trail of little pecks. When she arrived at the jawline, she traced one side of it with her tongue, heating up her touch as she moved to her neck, giving it special attention for a moment. Utsutsu started to have trouble containing her shy moans, which seemed to encourage Hajime even more.

So next, she sucked on her collar bone, and softly laughed through her nose at Utsutsu's surprised moan. Hajime granted her a quick break to whisper, “I love every part of you, Utsutsu...”, and then moved on to lick one of her nipple relentlessly. She applied the same sweet torture to the other nipple, and sucked on it for good measure. The heat was getting to Utsutsu's head, her cheeks completely red and her breathing uneven, and she hoped that Hajime would continue teasing her eternally. She was starting to feel relief when Hajime's tongue moved down again, tracing a line of drool on her belly, but instead of moving to the main event, she devilishly grabbed one of her leg, lifting it so that she could lick her thigh. Ignoring Utsutsu's complaining moans, Hajime kissed what little meat each leg had, before finally conceding to move her body back slightly and lean on the carpet to place her head towards her girlfriend's crotch. “So...” she asked slowly with a sly smile, “Do you want me to get you off?”

“Yes!” Blurted Utsutsu louder than what was expected of her, her whole body trembling, overcoming her shyness with the pressing need to orgasm. Happy to serve, Hajime tasted the warm and moist vulva of her girlfriend, confirming that it was more than ready. Reciprocating Utsutsu's earlier touch, Hajime pressed two fingers inside her vagina with no effort, and was pleased to hear the loud voice of Utsutsu again, moaning heavily as she approached the edge. No wanting to make her wait anymore, Hajime pressed her tongue against her girlfriend's clitoris, licking and kissing while working her fingers, until Utsutsu's entire body arched for a tremendous, well-deserved orgasm.

*  
**

A fun evening well spent and their various bodily needs satisfied, Utsutsu and Hajime finished their naked, at-home date in the hammock, squeezing against each other without their usual pajamas. Maybe we should do this more often, thought Utsutsu, who liked feeling Hajime's smooth skin against her when they hug in bed. She was nuzzling her face in Hajime's neck, trying to get as comfortable as possible, and purring when Hajime lazily caressed her head. “I'm never letting go of you again.” It's what Utsutsu had said to Hajime after she had finally woken up from her coma. Hajime's answer had been strangely silent, and though Utsutsu had attributed it to the fact she was still recovering and finding her marks again at that moment, it had made her a little worried deep down. So she clung to her, comforted herself silently in her embrace, aware that she had no right to complain when Hajime had risked her own life in this.

“I'm here,” said Hajime softly, caressing Utsutsu some more. Her voice was soft and loving. “I can't promise you I will always be here, that we will always be together.” While Hajime was passionate and sometimes hot-headed, she was also a person who didn't repeat platitudes without giving it a lot of thought first. This contemplative mindset has led her to many places, but it was sometimes also a melancholic thing, a barrier that prevented her from denying harsh realities. Utsutsu still remembered the look on Hajime's face after she had met Berg-Katze for the first time. “But... whatever happens next, as much as possible, I want to face it with you, Utsutsu.” Hajime hugged her more tightly, making Utsutsu press her hands against Hajime's chest, near her heart. “You know, I could feel it when you were healing me. It was like... a sun, a bright morning sun that was pushing away the night...” A little surprised, Utsutsu lifted her head to meet Hajime's eyes. “I felt it,” continued Hajime, “yours and everybody's love.” Her hands moved from Utsutsu's head to her closed knuckles resting between the two of them and Hajime held them firmly in her palms. Both the hand of Death and the one of Life. “Whatever happens, I'm glad I met you, Utsutsu. I know you rarely give yourself credits, but I also know that you really have a strong heart. And I hope I can spend a lot more time with someone as formidable as you, Utsutsu.”

They kissed one last time that night, and soon fell asleep, eyes still red from tears. In the morning, they watched the dawn together, still clinging to each other, cuddling under a blanket, with cups of hot chocolate to warm themselves up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> English is not my native language and this is the first time I wrote smut seriously, so don't hesitate to tell me if anything seems weird.
> 
> I started this on a whim but I'm glad I eventually finished it. I'm happy with a lot of this, writing smut is hard but oddly satisfying (in a non-sexual way) when you get the nice result you wanted. I also really put a lot of importance on staying true to the characters as much as possible and mention things that watchers of the anime sometimes forget, like that certain characters can get angry, or that Hajime is awkward at explaining her ideas (this one basically didn't make it in the final version unfortunately, outside of one comparison at the end.) Since this a fanfiction, I also explored things left vague by the anime too of course, like Utsutsu's choices of clothing, and I'm pretty happy with that too. Outside of making things sexy, the dynamics between the characters was probably the most important part of this exercise and it made me realize that smut is itself an interesting way to approach this.
> 
> I find it hard but I kinda want to write more smutty fanfics. I was thinking maybe some Dimension W's Kyouma/Mira? We'll see.


End file.
